There has been conventionally known an accelerator pedal device including a housing which is fixed to a vehicle body of an automobile or the like, a pedal arm which is swigably supported by the housing as integrally including an accelerator pedal, a return spring which returns the pedal arm to a rest position, a hysteresis generating mechanism which exerts urging force to return the pedal arm to the rest position and which generates hysteresis at pedaling force (pedaling load), a magnetic position sensor (APS) which detects an angular position of the pedal arm, a sensor circuit board which provides electric connection of the position sensor (APS), an active control mechanism (a motor as a drive source, a return lever, and a position sensor (MPS) which detects a rotational angle of the drive source) which generates push-back force to push back the pedal arm to the rest position under predetermined conditions, and a control circuit board (control unit) which controls driving of the active control mechanism. Here, a depression amount (angular position) of the accelerator pedal (pedal arm) is detected by the position sensor (APS), engine output control is performed based on the detection signal, and the active control mechanism is controlled to operate under predetermined conditions to push back the pedal arm against pedaling force of a driver (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Here, in a conventional accelerator pedal device, the circuit board for the position sensor (APS) which detects a rotational angle of the pedal arm and the control circuit board for the control unit which controls driving of the active control mechanism are arranged separately. Accordingly, wiring has become complicated and the device has been upsized owing to increased part count. Further, it has been required to arrange a magnetic shielding plate and the like for blocking magnetic field lines to prevent a magnetic field of a motor included in the active control mechanism from influencing to the position sensor (APS).